


This Pleases Me

by asimaiyat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Masturbation, Hand Fetish, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, vulcan hand porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock likes to play with his hands. Uhura finds this fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Pleases Me

Nyota would not have described herself as having a hand fetish. Or as being a voyeur, for that matter. But the first time she accidentally -- she would swear, it really was an accident -- walked in on Spock in a private moment, methodically massaging his right hand joint-by-joint, his lower lip compressed between his teeth and his cheeks a rich shade of sage green , she knew she wanted to see more. She stood in the doorway of the First Officer's quarters a moment longer than she really should have, taking in the precise movement of his fingers and the outline of his cock straining against his uniform pants, before willing herself to take the step forward that would announce her presence. As soon as he heard the click of her heel on the metallic floor, he dropped his hand like it was hot and regained control of his face.

"Nyota," he said. "I apologize, I did not anticipate --" and then she was on the bed next to him, kissing his lips while they were still a little flushed from biting, and she never found out what it was that he didn't anticipate.

*****

She tried to put the incident out of her mind. She knew that Spock was shy sometimes, that he preferred to keep some things private, and she worried that dwelling on what she'd seen was a kind of invasion of that. They weren't the kind of couple who insisted on sharing everything, and on paper she was fine with that. Outside of the relatively rare, scorchingly intense occasions when they made love while mind-melded, she didn't want him knowing everything that went through her head, either. For instance, she was sure he wouldn't understand the logic behind her sometimes getting distracted by the sight of Kirk's rather poorly-disguised package. Hell, she didn't understand that one. At any rate, Nyota was pretty sure that Spock wouldn't like the idea of her becoming fixated on the image of him pleasuring himself.

So when she had a free shift to herself, and she was in the mood to get out her light-blue ribbed _Deltan Desires_ vibrator (which her xenobiology background told her bore no actual resemblance to the actual male Deltan anatomy, and Gaila told her was probably full of toxic polymers and she should really invest in quality sex toys, but who had the time to do research on these things?), strip off her uniform (leaving on the boots, because she loved her boots), lie back on her bed and shrug off the stress of two back-to-back shifts... she really tried to think about other things. She started by just teasing herself with her hand, not even turning on the vibe yet, just tracing the outline of her labia, playing with the fuzzy texture of her closely-trimmed hair, and thought about Spock kissing her neck, the heat of his mouth at the secret sensitive place beneath the corner of her jaw, his hands firm around her waist... his hands... rolling his knuckle between two fingers, letting every muscle of his body relax as he gave in to his own pleasure... damn it.

She took in a quick gasp as her fingertip grazed her clit, and tried again. She turned on the vibrator, and pressed it against herself, rolling the tip against her clit to find that perfect angle that made her hips stutter up from the bed... Spock eating her out, his tongue flicking inside of her in that focused, precise motion, his upper lip just brushing against her clit as he teased her... his lips blushing green from the pressure as he bit down on them, trying not to make a sound... oh, fuck it. Maybe thinking of someone else entirely would make it easier to ignore the elephant in the room. She thought about a guy she'd fooled around with at the Academy before meeting Spock. His name was Jerome, and he'd been built like a football player, tall with these impossible broad, strong shoulders, and he could pick her up and fuck her against the wall of his dorm, her legs wrapped around that gorgeous back... Spock could probably do that, with that superhuman strength of his ...

She sighed and stopped fighting it, letting the image of Spock's face fill her mind, eyes unfocused with arousal and teeth pressing into his lips, as she pressed the toy against herself and came.

*****

There was a secret password, Nyota had learned, to get past Spock's inevitable questions about the logic of any particular request or suggestion. So when he raised an eyebrow and asked why she wanted to watch him masturbate, she replied, "I'm curious."

It didn't seem to work this time. "The practice of masturbation is generally used as a substitute, in the absence of the desired partner. But you and I --"

She crawled over him on the bed until she was straddling his hips and breathing against his pointed ear. "I want to see you," she whispered. "I love the way you look when you're all excited. I want to see you get lost in pleasure. And then," and she pulled back and smirked at him, "you can fuck me."

Spock made a tiny almost-inaudible sound in his throat that was somewhere between gasping and choking. "Very well," he managed.

Nyota leaned back away from him, giving him room on the bed. "Proceed," she said.

She watched as Spock flexed and released his hands, letting go of some of their natural tension. His posture started to relax a little; the tension at the corner of his eyes and lips dissipated. She'd seen him like this before, but only when her attention was focused on pleasuring him, riding his cock or using her mouth or hands. She'd never had the chance to just observe the way his shoulders collapsed by just a fraction of an inch as he let out that first long, shuddering breath. It was... fascinating.

He started with the middle finger of his right hand, rolling the broad, blunt pad of it between the thumb and forefinger of his other hand. He was clearly putting a good deal of his strength into it, working the tension out of the knuckle. His breathing was just slightly uneven, nothing that anyone would pick up on without the benefit of extraordinary aural sensitivity. She closed her eyes for a second to just listen to the sound he was making, the slight hitch in his breath and below it the first hint of a whine. When she opened her eyes, he was working at the base of the finger, rotating the knuckle, his hand twitching a little as the stress melted away. His eyes were mostly closed now, his straight black lashes fluttering, and there was a faint sheen of sweat on his high forehead, sticking to his bangs.

Nyota realized that the heat between her legs was starting to demand her attention. She was still wearing her black cotton underpants, and she didn't bother to take them off at first, just pressed the heel of her hand against the source of the sensation and thrust her hips into it, pressing down until she could feel her own wetness soak through the fabric. She wasn't sure if Spock was watching her or not -- he was kneading the palm of his hand with his wide, strong thumb, and his cock was olive green and pressed up against his abdomen, straining to be touched. His face was tilted up, the long column of his pale neck exposed to her intense gaze.

She wasn't sure where to look as she slipped her hand under her panties and eased two slim fingers inside of herself, letting her palm press against her clit as she humped her own hand. She didn't want to come yet -- she wanted to let Spock help her with that -- but it was hard not to get carried away, watching his face flush and his shoulders shake with rough breathing. He bit down on his lower lip.

"No," she said, surprised by how raw her voice sounded. "Let me hear."

His eyes widened for a second, and she recognized the face that meant he was nervous about losing control. "It's okay, baby," she said. "The sounds you make are beautiful." She dug her thumb in to the swell of her mons and let out a breathy moan, just for encouragement.

As Spock moved his attention down to his wrist, stroking the bony knobs on either side and rotating it in a slow circle, he let his mouth fall just slightly open. His lips were moist and flushed, his teeth barely visible, shiny and white. There was a high, desperate sound underlying his choppy breathing, and finally he gave in and dropped his right hand to his cock, just running his fingertips up the length of it and shivering. She felt her hips grind into her hand without her permission as she realized that his hand was too overstimulated by now to really jerk himself off -- he could barely stand the sensation of his hot, straining cock under the sensitive pads of his fingers. As he let his thumb brush the head of his cock, he actually growled a little under his breath, a low sound of primal frustration.

Nyota let out a high-pitched moan as she heard that, and pulled her hand out of her panties before she could totally lose control. She crossed the bed in record time, and closed her hand over his, feeling the heat of his cock through his fingers, hearing his desperate groan right in her ear.

"Okay," she breathed, drawing herself up into the humid warmth radiating from his body, her face right up against his, feeling the flutter of his lashes. "Okay. Experiment over."

"I believe --" he panted, "you suggested --" he had to pull back a little then, to catch his breath, take his hand off his cock and run it down her face and into her hair -- "a second phase?"


End file.
